1. Technical Field
An embodiment of the present disclosure relates to an overhead conveyor apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, in an automobile assembly plant, various components (such as an engine unit and an axle unit) are assembled from below to a car body (work) held and transported at a predetermined height. An overhead conveyor apparatus is known as a transport apparatus that holds and transports car bodies at a predetermined height.
An overhead conveyor apparatus disclosed in, for example, JP-A-02-198749 includes a closed-loop shaped transport rail provided at a predetermined height, and a dolly that can move along the transport rail.